


till our wide eyes burn blind

by astronauts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronauts/pseuds/astronauts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four years later and laura's still surprised at the way carmilla looks at her like she's an entire galaxy packed into one person</p>
            </blockquote>





	till our wide eyes burn blind

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very much in denial of the recent few episodes so this is just pretty much pointless fluff and smut to drown myself in ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the work title is from roman holiday by halsey and this entire fic is just hollstein being gross and domestic

Carmilla enters your shared apartment at eight thirty with a loud groan falling from her parted lips, her hip nudging at the door to get it open wide enough for her to pass through. The two of you had decided to move here after college, where you could focus on being a journalist while Carmilla works in a local museum — which sure, isn't much to live by but it pays bills, and you're happy, and so is Carmilla. 

You look up from your laptop and arch an eyebrow at the raven haired woman. Shuffling the laptop off your thighs and onto the couch, you push yourself up on your knees and hang your arms over the back rest of the couch, tilting your head at her. Carmilla’s lips quirk up in amusement when your hands reach out for the boxes of Chinese take out still hanging from her hooked fingers and you whine. 

“Did you get my favourite?” You flop back down onto the couch when Carmilla walks over, the bags swinging back and forth from her fingers. She shrugs and you lean up to press a kiss to the tip of her nose before tugging her down to sit next to you. You snap open the pair of wooden chopsticks and pull the warm box out from the bag and she drapes her leg over your left thigh, opening her own box and stabbing her own pair of chopsticks into the box. “Just get a fork if you don’t know how to use it, Carm.” You bounce your thigh upwards and she frowns at you.

“But I don’t want to do dishes.” She twirls the chopsticks around before pulling out a small mouthful of noodles.

“It’s just one fork.” You poke at her cheek with the back of your chopsticks and she squints at you. Raising your hand up in surrender, you laugh. “Fine, fine have fun with your chopsticks.” You punctuate your sentence by grabbing an entire bunch of noodles in between your chopsticks. Carmilla rolls her eyes and goes back to stabbing into her own box.

“What you writing?” Carmilla speaks with her mouth full and flicks her toe against your laptop screen and you slap her foot away from your laptop, shutting it and sliding it onto the coffee table. 

“You can read it when I’m done.” 

Carmilla pouts at you and you wrinkle your nose and shake your head, standing up to dispose of the now empty take out box. She follows you to the kitchen and dumps her box in after yours, wrapping her arms around your waist and lifting you off the ground. Your indignant cry peters out when her lips meet the back of your neck and she's stumbling into your room with your waist still held securely in her grasp. “You’re so weird.” You throw your head back and laugh when she deposits you on the bed. She shrugs off her jacket and falls face first next to you, grabbing onto your thigh and nuzzling her face into the side of your hip. 

Her fingers graze the slither of exposed skin between the waistband of your shorts and your shirt and you shiver under her touch. She grins and pushes herself up, throwing one leg across your waist and straddling you. Your head tilts at her and your arms circle her, coming to rest at the small of her back where you're rubbing small circles into. “You’re affectionate today.” You cross your ankles behind Carmilla’s back. She looks down at you and presses a kiss to your forehead.

 “Today?” 

“Okay everyday.” You decide and she shoots you a smug smile. “I like it.” You continue and her hands slip under your shirt.

“I know.” Carmilla scratches gently down your spine and you let out a breathy whine. “See?” She does it again and you pinch her hip playfully, pressing forward and capturing her lips with your own. Your lips part on instinct and she licks into you, her tongue running along yours. Your hands slip under her shirt and you fit your palm over her hipbone, scratching gently with a nail. It’s been four years and you still marvel at how she unravels under your touch. You feel a sense of achievement course through you when she groans into your mouth and pushes her hips down into yours — because how often can you say that you're able to reduce a three hundred year old vampire to this whimpering mess?

Carmilla tugs at your shirt and your arms raise. She peppers kisses along every patch of exposed skin and you feel like you're about to explode. You shut your eyes and all you see is Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla. And then her tongue is tracing along your earlobe and you suck in a breath through gritted teeth. She pushes you back with a finger on your chest and you lower yourself into the bed. She tugs your shorts off and you tug at her clothes with a grumble. She looks at you for a moment and rolls her eyes, a smile playing along her lips as she pulls her own shirt and jeans off herself. Satisfied, you grab a pillow and slide it under your head as Carmilla settles herself in between your open thighs. 

Her lips leave a blazing trail as she maps your body, every freckle and mole along your curves paid attention to as she nips at your ribcage. She pokes at your rib and you arch your back, allowing her hand behind your back to unclasp your bra. Carmilla takes her time as she sucks light bruises to the underside of your breasts until you whimper and wind your fingers through her hair. Her lips close around a pert nipple and you gasp, your hips pushing upwards into her stomach and she laughs, rumbles against your chest. Your heart swells and you scrape your fingernails across her scalp, eliciting a moan as the vibrations in turn tug a small exclamation from your own lips. Carmilla pulls back and looks at you and something turns in your gut — _butterflies or maybe dragons._ She's looking at you like you're the only thing that matters and you want to kiss her and never let her go.

She lowers herself and she's tonguing at the mole below your bellybutton and you squirm, a chuckle rumbling from the back of your throat. She looks up at you and rests her chin on your stomach, her hands gripping gently onto your thighs.

“Since when did you have this?” She presses her lips to your mole again and you squint at her, a corner of your lips tugging upwards.

“Since forever?” You nudge her shoulder with your thigh and she nods, the pad of her thumb coming up to brush against the spot again before she lowers herself down, down, down. 

Your ankles cross behind her back and she presses her thumb against the damp spot in your underwear. You let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Carmilla’s fingers push your panties to one side and drags a finger through your wetness. She brings the finger to her lips and sucks lewdly at it, her eyes half lidded and staring right back at yours. You let your head fall back with a thump and your arm comes up to cover your face. You hear laughter bubble against your thigh as the final garment on you slides down your quivering legs. Her cold nose presses into the apex between your thighs and you tug her towards you. She looks at you and you shoot her a desperate growl.

“Keep your eyes on me.” She whispers and then her tongue is flicking out, collecting your wetness before circling around your clit. You don’t think you'll ever grow tired of the way she rubs circles into your inner thigh with the pads of her thumbs when she's licking into you, her nose pushing against your sensitive bundle of nerves as she locks eyes with you. You want to sob because even after four years, she still looks at you the same way she did when you first started off. 

You come with a loud groan as Carmilla uses her palm to push your hips back down onto the mattress. She crawls up your body and presses a kiss to your chest — where your heart would be — before she rises up to meet your lips. She pulls back with a satisfied smirk settled across her features and you stroke at her neck, your fingertips tickling the small strands of baby hair. She squirms and drops down next to you. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment and she lets you trace your thumb across her features. Your thumb curves along her jaw and up her cheekbones, tracing her sharp eyebrows and finally landing on her nose. You tap her nose with your index finger and her eyes open. 

“What, something on my face?” Carmilla pulls back under your intense gaze and you furrow your eyebrows and pull her back in.

“I love you.” You answer and she looks at you, an amused smile curving on her face. 

“That’s great.” She nods and you jab at her side, an indignant retort on the tip of your tongue. She grins and pulls you in, pressing her lips against yours gently and when she pulls away, you think you can see galaxies after galaxies in her eyes. She smiles and your heart tumbles around in your ribcage, your hands reach up to brush a strand of hair out from her face and she says, “I love you too.”


End file.
